Flappy Tree Friends
Flappy Tree Friends is a fan game by MMB. It is similar to Flappy Bird, but has more content. It is fanon, so it may not be real, but it is to be on iPhone. Characters and Vehicles Starter *Lammy and Mr. Pickels - Airplane (Hold to fly up) *Cream and Queen - Woofbot (Hold to fly up) *Test Dumby - Jetpack (hold tap to fly up) *Teeny - Fake Wings (repetitively tap to fly up) *Insert a character - insert if you need to repetitively tap or hold Unlockable *Mr. Game and Watch - Tap a button which appears in the Game and Watch HUD, takes the slowest to play, but is easiest. - Unlock all other crossover characters *Disco Bear - Double Jump (Repeatedly Tap) - Buyable in the beginning of the game *Flippy - Jetpack (Hold to fly up) - Buyable in the beginning of the game *Ultimate Fun Billy - Video Camera Biplane (Hold to fly up) - Upload a gameplay video to Youtube *Neeky - Beckonator (Repeatedly tap) - Play 5 rounds in the Tree China map *Classic Flappy Bird - Flap (Repeatedly tap) - Play 50 rounds in total *Sandals - Sand Wave (repeatedly tap) - Unlocked by getting 70 pipes or playing two rounds in the Beach Zone map. *Pancake - Flying Carpet (hold to fly) - Get a score of more than 100. *Pinkie - Chinese Dragon (hold to fly) - Score 60 pipes. *Clesta - Wings (repeatedly tap to fly) - Score 100 pipes in all, is the hardest to play as, due to fast speed, but the score doubles. *Insert a character - Choose their vehicle and if you hold or repeatedly tap. - Choose how to unlock them *Raymond pogo stick scored 110 pipes Maps Starter *Flappy Bird *Tree Town *Tree China *Super Mario Bros *Warzone (The map in the photo) Unlockable *Tree Heaven - Buy it *Tree Hell - Lose a total of 30 times *Pieceton Forest - Buy it *The Avenue of the Full Rotation - Unlock Ultimate Fun Billy (Note: This map is based off MMB's building) *Social Land - Upload a level to a social networking site. *ROBLOXia - Complete a trioboard once (Regens at 8PM local time). Trioboards contain pictures of trios, seperated. This level appears in the fan episode Off the Block *Beach Zone - You must buy it. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. Limitations *Flat Zone - Only Mr. Game and Watch can play on this level. *Beach Zone - Only Sandals and Test Dumby can play this level. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. *Want a map here? Place it on this guidelines and any extra details. Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:Fan Games